Pokeworld
by Pokecutie225
Summary: one day, a girl falls into a lake and gets transported to the world of Unova. whats gonna happen? find out! chapter three is up
1. Chapter 1

"hey, didja get that Riolu yet?" my friend asked me.

"it won't. Freakin. DIE!" I said trying to weaken a Riolu, but failing.

"okay. Hey, we're gonna head back now."

"okay! I'll be back in a bit" I say, trying to catch a Riolu. I heard something moving in the water, and I looked, and two hands came out of the water and grabbed me. They drug me under and released me at the very bottom.

_Why me?_ I saw my DS in my pocket. I tried to swim to the shore, when a hand reached into the water and grabbed me out. I saw a man with blue hair and a belt with 6 red and white orbs on it.

"I like your belt." I say.

"it's the same as yours." He says. "by the way, are you okay?" he asked. I saw a small black and red dog next to him.

"cute puppy" I say to him.

"oh, that's just my buddy. Say hi."

"well, hi buddy" I chirped.

"Zorua!"

_But…. Dogs say bark.… _"hey where am i?"

"your in Route 1. Why?" I touch the orbs on my belt and one pops out. I throw it into the air and a small snake type creature come out.

"snivy!"

"oh my god im in unova." I said. I threw another one hoping for my Armstrong, but I got a level 2 patrat instead. "hi chompers!" I said, and pet her head. I went into the grass with my snivy. "clover?" I asked.

"sni?" was the reply.

_I cant believe it….im in unova! Wow just wait until I tell…_

"um, sir…..may I ask your name?"

"yeah, my name is Johnny.. whats yours?" he said. I thought for a minute then responded.

"im Trinity, nice to meet you" I held out a hand to him, which he generously shook.

"so, what happened?" he asked.

"well, I was playing my pokemon game, then, out of nowhere, 2 hands grabbed me from the water and pulled me in. I got dragged into the water and I started swimming up, then I saw your hand and grabbed for it and I ended up in the world of pokemon, if that makes sense." I said.

"um…" he said blankly. I felt my pocket for my ds, but I felt something else in its place. I took it out.

"a….pokedex?" I opened it and saw all the pokemon I had prior to being pulled into the water. Including my Armstrong and Sparky. Then they faded away, leaving me with 3 slots. Snivy, Patrat, and Zorua. The man looked at me.

"are you okay? Do you need medical help?" he looked worried.

"no im….im fine…." I picked up my Clover and held her. She nuzzled her head into my chest, and I thought something. "hey….how old are you Johnny?"

"im 17…..how old are you?"

"im 16…" he put his hands in his pockets and turned around.

"come on, im taking you to my place. You need to eat and sleep." He led me to a house on a hill, and opened the door for me.

"mom, I brought a girl home!" he yelled.

"condoms are in the closet!" a female voice yelled back. He sighed.

"she almost drowned and thinks shes from another world…can she stay for a few days?" he asked the female voice.

"the guest room is taken, shes gonna have to sleep with you!" he sighed again.

"fine!" he grabbed my hand and led me up to a room. It had pokeballs everywhere and a few posters of different pokemon, like Zekrom and Mewtwo up on the walls.

"make yourself comfortable, I'll sleep on the floor." He said. I let clover and scampers out to stretch, and I slid into the bed, while he got a sleeping bag and got into that. I would figure everything out tomorrow. But for now, I drifted into a deep sleep, and dreamed of home…


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight came into the window, waking me up. I sat up and looked around, I saw clover and chompers sleeping. I smiled and stood up. I heard an inhale of sharp pain, and as I looked down, I saw the cause. I stepped on the trainers hand. I got off of his hand and watched his eyes open slowly. He looked at me.

"so, howd you sleep?" he asked.

"pretty good, and you?"

"zorua made it comfy" he scratched the back of his head. "oh, im gonna fix breakfast. You want any?"

"yes I would" I said as I smiled at him and he went downstairs.

"oh yeah, shower is down the hall and to the right. Use it if you want" and with that, he left. I went to the shower and ran the water. I stripped down and got in, closing my eyes while the warm water ran over my freezing body. I got out 10 minutes after and reached for my towel, wrapped it around my body, and went downstairs.

"hey johnny, may I borrow some clothes?" I asked, and he turned to face me.

"yeah" he looked at me once, then showed me tro his laundry room. "here you go.." he said and went back into the kitchen. I got on a skin tight white tand top and blue jean booty shorts, with the pockets sticking out of the bottom. I went out and looked at him.

"how do i look?" I asked, posing. He nodded.

"I like it" he turned back to the stove, and placed a plate of bacon eggs and toast infront of me and we both ate. After that, we went outside and he sat me down.

"now, tell me why you were drowning."

"I already told you! I got dragged into the water!"

"no, you didn't."

"yes I did! I swear to go-Arceus!" he got out a pokeball, and threw it to reveal a munna.

"munna, lie detect." He said and looked at me again. "tell me the truth."

"alright, you want the truth? I was playing my game, Pokemon White, and I got grabbed by 2 hands. They dragged me underwater and released me at the bottom. I swam up for dear life, and I saw your hand. I grabbed for it and noticed your trainer belt" I was starting to cry a bit "I touched mine and it had my snivy from the game…" I went inside and got my phone and I pulled up a pic of my team before I went in. "this is clover, Armstrong, sparky, blitz, ivy, and Melanie…" I said as I showed him a picture of a serperior, throh, zekrom, heatmor, virizion, and a mew in the standard pokemon white format and I broke down crying. He took the phone and looked through the pictures. He saw me and a few other people. And normal dogs and cats.

"is this….real?" he asked and I nodded.

"pokemon is a game…I got sucked into it after getting pulled down…" he pulled me into a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"let it out.." he said in a calm voice. I cried into him.

"I miss my sister….. and my mother…I afraid I wont get back.." I said between sobs. He took me inside and made some tea for us. I drank it and told him about my past life. He let me cuddle up to him and cry.

"im here, ill find a way to get you back..i promise"


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to be in a field, laying on my back. I saw a little Servine infront of me….a shiny Servine, I got up to get a better look at it and it moved away quickly, as if it was a ghost. I followed it, and it went into the pinwheel forest. I followed it and found a bunch of pokemon, both in the unova pokedex and in the national dex. The Servine led me to a Throh that had scars all over its body. My eyes widened as my eyes watered. I looked at the Throh and said one word.

"A-armstrong….?" The Throh did its call and walked to me, it looked ready to receive orders. I immediately broke into tears. Even though it was just a game, I became very attached to my team. Armstrong walked closer to me and I hugged him tightly. He hesitated before hugging me back. "I missed you so much…." I kept crying into his dojo suit, he was rubbing my back. I was being shaken, not by him but by something else. I opened my eyes and saw I was in Johnny's room, in his bed. He had shaken me awake. I looked at him and hugged him. He looked at my chest, and I covered my chest, only to find a large pink ball. I threw it out and I saw the same thing from my dream.

"Throh!" it said. I got out my pokedex and checked it, it was level 9 and its name was Armstrong. I started to get tears in my eyes, I smiled big and I hugged my Armstrong, I was so happy to have my best friend back…Clover looked at him and smiled, she shook his big hand with her small leafy one. I looked at Johnny and he looked at me. He walked out and towards the bathroom. I sat on the bed and started telling clover and Armstrong about what all has happened. They listened intently, as if they could understand me. I smiled and kept talking to them, enjoying the moment….


End file.
